Cynical Ploy
by FallenShateiel
Summary: KSSS:Set in Maurader's time... Severus and Kingsley are at school.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cynical Ploy

Pairing: KS/SS

Parts: 5

Author: FallenShateiel

Rating: NC17

Warning:

Summary: In the Marauder's time. Severus is a couple of years older than Kingsley and they are at school.

-----------------------------

Part 1:

SEVERUS SNAPES POV:

It's been six years full of this shithole they call a school.

Six years full of imbeciles bothering me and never leaving me the hell alone with my studies.

I hate them all.

That is something I would never bother to over- angst or lie about.

---------------

End of Severus Snapes POV:

--------------

Everyone views him as the greasy haired git whose home is the library or the Potions dungeons.

Everyone knows that you don't talk to him because if you do you might wake up in the morning with greasy hair and spots that will explode out puss that will rival the amount the Herbology professor can make the students squeeze out of any of the Bubotuber plants.

There is also the fact that he is known to have a nasty temper. So even if you say a simple "Hello", you might end up with your arse in the air and your head transformed into a flamingo…

So everyone leaves this nasty (in all respects) outcast alone.

But when the most handsome and popular boys in the school come to torment him, everyone swarms.

The girls because they love to look at Sirius Black and his deviously handsome face and cocky/aloof attitude, James Potter because he's a fit star athlete, and Remus Lupin because he's a shy, sensitive boy that's really, really cute…

The boys pay attention to them because they are the boy's that they want to be. And in order to be like them, they have to like to do the things that they like to do.

Which is to torment…

"Snivellus, you slimy git! Slughorn wants his blowjob so you better hurry up!" Sirius Black is the one who makes everyone in hearing distance laugh at his call to "Snivellus". He's really handsome when he's acting superior (even some of the boy's think so.)

"Fuck off 'Dog'." No one really knows why this always makes Sirius Black really angry… after all, why would something like that coming from Hook Nose really bother the invincible, charming, swoon-worthy…

But by the time that anyone calls out any hexes, the big leader of the stupid 'Slug Club' comes ambling over, talking to all the students whose name's he can be bothered to remember.

"Well! Well! Sirius, I hope that you were able to find Severus for me! OH! I see that you have! Great, great." Everyone knows that the jubilant Professor Sluggy doesn't even like "Snivellus", for the very reasons they don't.

But then again, everyone knows that "Snivellus" is a near genius, so they don't question why Prof. Sluggy bothers with him… besides it's not like "Snivellus" has ever been given an invitation to join the Slug Club.

"Snivellus" just snarls a "What do you want?" at the professor.

Even the portraits swear that he's the only one who can get away with being surly with the professors.

Hell, some of them nearly had a stroke when they found out that he could even talk like that to _both_ Dumbledore and McGonagall without ever being called on it.

--------------------------------

Severus Snape (aka Snivellus, Hook Nose, Greasy Git…) likes to stay in the library reading most of the time.

After all, there isn't any place in this god-forsaken school that he can hide and not be bothered.

Even his Common Room has been taken over by those idiots with the stupid fuckin' ideals of puritanistic bloodlines.

Which Severus Snape finds just plain stupid as anyone with half a brain can see that it's complete incest.

Then again, Severus Snape shouldn't harp on other people's morals.

He is, after all, a person who isn't very well known for his own good choices.

But it doesn't really matter; he just likes to be in the library around the knowledge he can only, reverently, hope to retain—all the while, fearing he may never attain all the worldly know-how that may lurk here…

------------------------

When he opens a Potions text that he's read three times already (each time finding he can relocate the things he didn't know or had modified to read better than the original text), he isn't sure why he feels he's being watched. He isn't sure why he feels he's being watched.

It's ridiculous to think that those Neanderthals that try/succeed in tormenting him with their existence are in here.

When he looks up, he's aware that there is only one other person besides the cranky librarian in here.

There is a younger boy of African descent.

He's not really surprised, after all, this is the same boy that's been sharing this library with him for the past couple of years.

He can't pinpoint the name of said person, only that he's a couple of years down. Most likely a fourth-year.

Severus ignores him and goes back to reading the text and comparing it with notes from his own experimentations.

-----------------------

SEVERUS SNAPES POV:

-----------------------

Lately, for some goddamned reason, I've been hyper aware of how I look.

Hormones? It's a high probability. After all, I'm to turn 17 in a couple of months. I suppose it was supposed to happen eventually, especially since my growth spurt last year—the summer where I grew at an obscene rate.

Mother was irritated because she had to buy new robes that we couldn't really afford.

Father just sat on the couch with a beer and told me that I'm going to be a man soon…

So long as I don't become a drunken arsehole like him, I think I can live with how I look.

----------------

My hair is greasy. It used to bother me but it stopped about a couple of years ago.

I can't really be bothered about it. It is only hair.

I like to keep it long.

So what?

I have pimples. But they are not as bad as Igor's…that kid has some serious acne problems.

My paleness is rather eerie… I never liked going outside… and genetically both my parents are completely white as ghosts. My dry skin comes from my father, as does the oily hair.

My hooked nose comes from my mother.

My teeth have been bad since I was a kid. When my father was still strong enough to keep my mother busy during one of his drunken rampages. My mother hadn't taken care of me since I was about seven so there really wasn't anyone to tell me how to take care of myself.

I don't like to take showers because then I have to go into the bathroom where other people share with me.

I don't like the thought of such a private thing being so very public.

Eating… sometimes I wonder if I don't treat it like a past time activity…

-----------------

End Severus' POV:

------------------

When he's bored with his studies and just wants to sit back and think it all over with a degree of relaxation that he doesn't allow himself with anything else, he looks over at the other table across the room at the African boy that seems to always like to write his reports slowly…

The boy's dark skin is perhaps the darkest that Severus has ever come across… in his hometown most of the black people are rather pale and obviously intermarried into other cultures.

The pure darkness is glossy under even the dim candle light of winter. It quite frankly enthrals Severus. As does the fact that the boy doesn't have any hair.

Which is why Severus has concluded that the boy's definitely from, if not a pure- blooded family, at least a full-blooded African family from someplace in the deserts of Africa or some other exotic place…

It's something that Severus finds himself looking at, the smooth skin that has no visible blemishes. The strong look of the body structure that clearly shows that when it reaches full maturity, it will be strong and handsome and damned near the perfect essence of what the Egyptian/African Kings had before Rome invaded--before White Man went and tore down that amazing magical place…

Severus jolts awake from his thoughts as he realizes that he's staring deep into the dark eyes of the boy he was so intent upon.

He places a sneer on his own sullen, sunken-in face… and goes back to his writings.

-----------------------

"Hello." Severus is surprised to find his way blocked by the African boy he's been so determined to forget about since the incident in the library. He puts on a disgusted face and tries to move past him.

"Would you mind if I sit with you in the library after classes?" The voice deepens and rises at the same time as only a boy's of fourteen is able to do. The dark face is facing his.

Severus is amazed that the lips are a slight tint paler than all the rest of the face.

He doesn't say anything and just continues walking down the corridor.

---------------------

It set up a routine for the rest of October.

Severus Snape working beside the African boy.

He doesn't talk and does his work. Sometimes the boy across the table from him will mutter to himself about his work…

Severus doesn't bother to pay attention to him.

Instead, he just goes back to his own stuff and continues his stupid Transfiguration essay…

--------------------

When the boy leaves to go to the bathroom, he says, "Excuse me". When he sees Severus, he smiles and says,

"Good Evening, Severus."

Severus doesn't ever bother with a reply.

Instead he'll sit down with his usual huff and open the Potions textbook that he's always writing random ideas in.

------------------

One night while he's working, he's completely absorbed in the science behind the Muggle idea of Sleeping Droughts.

After all, Muggle drugs are probably more suitable for the human condition than potions because they don't tend to use the magical properties that can become psychedelic drugs--depending on the consumption and mass of the person taking it…

It's something Severus is always trying to figure out.

After all, if you are able to use Muggle logic with the physics and biology, not to mention the chemistry, of the potion you are trying to concoct, then you are able to change the magical properties to a more effective product-- meaning that it either becomes stronger or just the right amount of perfection…

He suddenly looks up with the intent of writing down another theory he has behind the Sleeping Potions that may help get rid of the opium that is used in the ridiculous solution.

Only to find that the African boy is staring right at him with the same intensity that Severus has shown the theory that he had been formulating in his head.

Severus stops his thoughts as he stares into the eyes that are the near black abyss his own are… only to find that there is something in the boy's eyes that may never reflect in his own.

The African boy smiles, turning away.

Severus narrows his eyes suspiciously and wonders what the boy is planning.

----------------------------------

He's been outside collecting some of the Spanish moss that hangs off the trees near Groundskeeper Hagrid's hut.

He has it in a pouch in his book bag. He's going to add it to this Calming Draught… the one that uses the pure form of caffeine… he's hoping that he'll be able to switch both of them while not downing what the Draught does to a person.

"Hello, Severus." The African boy is standing there.

Which is odd because this is the way that only the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins go… Ravenclaw and Gryffindor don't ever have a need to come this way.

Severus nods to him and moves to continue on walking.

"Severus?" The question is soft, but Severus notes that the voice has stayed the steady deepness that it's struggled against for the past month.

"…I was wondering if you would care to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." The voice is steady and strong, as if he's making sure that he's steeling himself for rejection.

Severus would hate to disappoint him.

"No."

-------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nzomniac, once again thanks to her this is edited.

Warning: This chapter has some scientific theory about DNA.

Part 2:

Severus isn't sure what to make of this boy. The one who's been rejected by him a couple of times these past few months.

Of course, he could say that it's because this boy is just oblivious and doesn't seem to get it when one doesn't care for his company…however, from what he's gathered that's not the case.

The African boy is apparently top of his year. A favoured academic student.

Something that Severus has never had the luxury of being.

Severus finds that his table is still occupied by this boy.

He isn't sure what to do when it comes to this particular problem. Especially since this _problem_ (as he deems it) finds reasons to talk to him. Or, at least, tries to engage Severus in conversation, never being deterred when Severus snarls at the pathetic attempts.

-------------

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus has begun creating a coldness in his voice that in the past hasn't really worked. Too much emotion.

The African boy simply blinks his big almond eyes at him.

"I'm going to study. You did say it was alright if I studied with you."

"I said no such thing!" Severus is annoyed that his voice goes up in pitch when he's affronted. Something else to work on.

"You said it would be alright if I studied with you." The big brown eyes bother Severus. All he can really think is why someone who doesn't even have eyebrows is able to have such long lashes.

"I said 'at the same table'. Not on my bloody lap," Severus drawls out. Pleasantly, it comes out with a silkiness that he's been working on.

In all those old movies that his father liked to watch, the bad guy--the one person that would be sophisticated and extremely intelligent--would have this voice that commanded the audience's attention. Making it so that everyone would love the bad guy despite the fact that he could be the next best thing to Mussolini.

The African boy shrugs and sits down in the seat that's invading Severus' personal safety zone.

Severus shuffles his chair over. Making it a point to glare at the boy and snap his book open with irritation.

---------------------

SEVERUS SNAPE POV:

---------------------

Some day I'll get my own back.

All the humiliation that those bumbling idiots throw at me will come back and bite them hard in the arse.

I'll make sure of it.

After all, isn't it supposed to be the Buddhists who believe in Karma?

Isn't Karma something that means what goes around comes around?

I can't wait till the day I get my own back…

----------------------

End of Severus POV

----------------------

"Why is it that they say that Immortality isn't possible by a simple potion?" The deep voice close to his right startles Severus enough that he ends up putting too much pressure on his quill, breaking it.

Irritated, he snaps in a cold voice.

"Because the body's biological DNA wouldn't allow such a transition to occur." He throws a look that say's 'Piss off' at the thing that won't just leave him the hell alone.

"What do you mean? DNA?"

Severus is shocked. He stares at his blotted essay on the properties of Mandragora…

"You _don't _know what DNA is?" He can't believe it. He knew that some kids didn't pay any attention to learning outside of Hogwarts, but he would have thought they would have paid attention to something as crucial as… _Logic. _For god's sake.

Those fuckin' Marauder's thought he was depraved.

"DNA is the critical thing that is the reason we as a living species even have a genetic make -up. Without it, we would all be the same…"

"What?"

Severus sighs and takes out a regular piece of paper and a pen. Why waste his good stuff on explaining something that this boy should have already known?

"…pay attention because I'm only ever going to bother telling you this once. DNA is actually an abbreviation of Deoxyribonucleic acid. That is a nucleic acid that is usually in the form of a double helix." Severus draws a double spiral on the piece of lined paper with the pen.

"It contains the genetic instructions specifying the biological development of cellular forms of life, as well as viruses…"

"Viruses have genetics?" The boy's breath is on Severus' neck.

"Stop breathing down my neck. And yes, viruses have genetics. Just like all bacteria, it's what makes up the immune system as well as the living cells. Now, DNA is a long polymer--a large molecule consisting of constructural and repeating bonds connected by a covalent chemical bond. It encodes a sequence of amino acid residues in proteins using a genetic code, a triplet code of nucleotides…"

"Wait. How do they know about this DNA? When did they find out about it?"

"Well, it's just recently been discovered by scientists in the past couple centuries. It's been around as of 3.5 to 4.6 billion years ago."

"But you said that bacteria have DNA."

"It depends; you can get some that have RNA."

"…"

"The only difference between RNA and DNA is a sugar, 2-deoxyribose in DNA, hence the name. Ribose in RNA."

"So, which one came first?"

"RNA."

"I don't see what this has to do with the impossibility of Immortality."

Severus can't help the growl that comes from the back of his throat.

"Fine! I'll give you a straight answer that you won't understand in that small piece of rubber you deem to call a brain." Severus takes a big breath trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Everyone has something called telemeres at their births. If within the DNA genetic makeup the telemeres are placed in the right way, it can stop the aging possess making immortality possible. However, factor in the fact that there would be no immune system because if you put these telemeres in place, they won't allow your body to divide any cells as to avoid sicknesses and such things. You would have to remain in a bubble. But, eventually, your health would finally cause you to die. There are also theories on the effect it would have on your brain."

Severus puts away the paper and takes out his essay with the clear intent of ignoring the African boy for the rest of the evening.

--------------------------

He was irritated when he found that at the University of Texas South-western Medical Centre in Dallas, microbiologists have found the closest approach yet to the Elixir of Life. It's called telemerase. In ordinary cells, the intertwined strands of DNA are capped by telemeres. These segments wear away each time a cell divides; once the telemeres have gone, the DNA can fray and the cell dies. In the lab, the researchers have added their Elixir to cultured human cells, and have watched them divide over and over, without ever dying.

If human cells don't die out as individuals, then our bodies as a whole will not age. There's accidental damage to cells, too, of course. Radiation or free radicals in the body can disrupt the DNA. But new research at the Ames Research Centre in Silicon Valley offers a second ingredient for the Elixir.

The researchers are studying a microbe that can withstand huge doses of radiation. Blast Deinococcus radiodurans with radiation and its DNA will break up. Switch off the radiation, and enzymes in the cells stitch the DNA together again. Genetically modifying our cells could provide them with a toolkit for repairing DNA damage throughout an immortal lifetime.

Needless to say, Severus is somewhat pissed at being wrong.

Not that he'll ever tell the kid.

It's enough to know that he was wrong. He refused to look like a complete arsehole in front of the twirp.

--------------------------

He thinks it's ridiculous that this boy is always sitting at the same table as him. After all, if there's anything that he hates more than having someone bothering him, it's having someone who doesn't know that he's proven Severus wrong on something sitting with him.

He's still working this all out in his head. Trying to create a scenario that will have the boy hate him and never wish to have anything to do with him again, when suddenly he finds that the boy is trying to speak to him.

"What?" He sounds rude but he finds that it's better than sounding like a simpering fool.

"Kingsley. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Severus raises an eyebrow. Thinking he missed something big here.

"Kingsley. That's my name." The African boy's big lips say this really slowly. His deep voice sounding as if it's trying to sing a ballad.

"I know that!" Severus hates it when he looks like an idiot.

The big eyes are still on him when he turns his attention to his papers.

"What!" He's really getting fed up with this thing beside him.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Now he looks pissed off.

"No, I'm not!"

More and more Severus is getting pissed off.

"Fine! Whatever, _Snivellus_!" The scowl on the African boy's handsome face is nothing next to the sallow-skinned, raven haired boy's.

------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3:

SEVERUS SNAPE POV:

There are several more days before I have my NEWTs which will be the final straw for my Wizarding education.

No more of this imbecilic school. No more moronic idiots bothering me.

The possible avoidance of having an ulcer due to stress…

-----------------

End of Severus Snape POV

-----------------

Every day starts off with the same old drivel. During May and most of June, Severus Snape will be in the library studying as if his life depends on it.

In his opinion, it really does.

After all, these exams show not only what he is capable of, but what employers may find most valuable in him. Which without much doubt will be Potions. After all, it is his hope to introduce Muggle scientific methods into magical properties.

So far, the only country that does that is Canada, and that seems to be the only country this past century that is making any worthwhile discoveries.

Severus Snape hopes to get an apprenticeship in the Ministry of Magic, perhaps in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

He has ideas of spending days discovering things that no one else has discovered.

That is why he must study as much as he is.

----------------

"Hello, Severus." It's been a while since the African boy "Kingsley" has bothered talking to him.

Probably because the standard response from Severus is "Fuck Off".

Either way, Severus doesn't bother saying a word and continues on muttering to himself about some detail he may have missed about the Transfiguration of fungi with high properties.

When Severus actually looks up, he finds that the right side of his body is rather warm compared to his left.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Severus can feel the twitch of his upper lip. It irritates him that this boy can have the audacity to get in his hair like this.

It seems to Severus that after the many fights they end up having that Severus himself is capable of getting underneath this kid's skin. The kid should be the one to leave.

There is a door right there.

In fact it's a rather big doorway.

An obscenely large one now that he thinks about it. Especially for a library that is occupied by less than one quarter of the school's stu--

"Severus?"

Severus wonders briefly if one can get an eye twitch spasm…

"Oh! So you _do_ know my name!" His grandmother has a sort of humour that makes one cringe in the mocking… he makes sure he flutters his eyes just like his grandmother does.

But the kid, oh his mistake, 'Kingsley' is not taking it the way that he wants.

When he turns to snap at him, he looks at the kid as if he's crazy.

He's staring at his hands…

"… fruit bat…"

"Excuse me?" The boy looks up and seems to be trying to clear his head of whatever doodle that can be called 'thinking' in that rather big, shiny head of his.

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"No. I. Did. Not." Severus is getting really pissed off at this kid. So much in fact that he's stopped studying and is getting in this kid's face. With the intent of starting another fight.

Which would effectively be their third in the three times that they've talked.

The African boy Kingsley raises his right eyebrow. Which Severus retaliates with his own right eyebrow. The boy raises his left one. Severus raises his left one.

They both raise both eyebrows at the same time.

Kingsley starts laughing in these booming gusts of wind as Severus gets up and leaves due to the fact he's about to commit murder.

-----------------------------

SEVERUS SNAPE POV:

I hate them.

Just like I hate my family.

Only worse.

My family I don't have to see for ten months, but these imbeciles I'm forced to look at those 'things' they call a face.

It doesn't help the fact that every time I have to talk to the Headmaster Old Coot, I keep thinking of that stupid circus song.

I have no idea why I keep thinking of this guy as a clown. Santa Claus would be more accurate.

If he was fat.

Which he isn't.

… OH Whatever! I'm not going to start babbling to myself in my own head like a crazy person.

Lockhart is staring at me.

I should do something to him…

Or better yet…

Manipulate him into doing something _for _me…

Yes…

------------------------

End of Severus Snape POV:

------------------------

Severus Snape finds himself spending a Saturday night--that could've been used to do more cramming--in the Hospital Wing.

He doesn't really like to think of how he got here.

After all, once again it was a backfired plan that seems to rear itself back up to bite him in the arse at the worst points.

So he glowers at the wall across from his bed as he thinks of the many ways his worst enemies could die. Some of them amusing. Some of them not as amusing but just as satisfying.

He likes the feel of what he considers one of his evil smiles on his lips.

It makes him feel more satisfied.

When he turns his head, he ends up with a shock that makes his already clenched teeth strain his neck.

A very weird sensation.

Kingsley Shacklebolt is standing there. A couple of steps to the right side of his bed.

Severus can't help but think of how long the kid's been there. Finding that no matter how long the kid's been there, its still creepy.

But Kingsley has no expression on his face.

Which Severus doesn't like. But at the same time isn't surprised. In fact, now that he bothers to even remind himself of this being's existence, there hasn't really ever been much emotion on his face. Nor in his very dark eyes…

Severus Snape will not lose this staring match.

No matter how unbelievably uncomfortable it is to be forced to somehow look menacingly toward his right side when his spine is forced to stay straight because of the need to regrow a spine from orange jelly…

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, YOU KNOW! THEY WERE THE DOORKNOBS WHO WERE ASKING FOR IT!"


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4.

When Severus firsts sees the brownish-grey owl fly over to him during breakfast about a week before his final exams, he is quite surprised.

More than anything, he isn't expecting anyone to be owling him at this time. He doesn't even subscribe to any magazines or newsreels. So, it's obviously someone trying to correspond with him.

It's what's inside of the letter that bothers him the most.

-----------------

_To Severus Snape: _

_I have been privileged enough to have my Lord talk to me about his interest in both your employment and future interest in his true affairs. _

_Your mother, Eileen Prince, says to tell you that she counsels you to accept this offer. _

_It is in your best interest. _

_Regards, _

_Lucius Malfoy _

-----------------------

SEVERUS SNAPE POV:

-----------------------

I don't know why this is happening to me.

I had everything planned out.

There is something that bothers me most about this.

One being that Malfoy has only been interested in me and my mother since my fifth year when it became obvious that the Headmaster of this stupid school was quite interested in my health.

Or so he calls it, ever since the little spells of rage I had after my fifth year when his 'pets'-- Black and Potter--tried to have me killed.

I hate everything that there is to do with my mother's family.

My mother recently just getting back in good favour with some of her family relations.. The only reason being is that my mother found my father in bed with another woman and is trying to buy back her own

She thinks I'm ignorant of that. But I know that I'm going to be used in her schemes. I am considered a viable source of information ever since my 'sessions' with the Headmaster. Where we both basically sit there and drink tea with each other while he tries in vain to make conversation.

I have nothing to say to the arsehole so I just ignore him, except to ask if the time is up.

Then there is the fact that I am the school's best Potions student--one who's making extra money by creating and making healing potions for Madame Pomfrey and, indirectly, for St. Mungo's.

…I don't like where this is leading me…I feel trapped.

I know a little about this 'Lord' and his ideals and, really, they make no sense to me.

But the employment issue?

Reality is I'm never going to get a job in the Ministry because I am a Slytherin, and in these trying times even if the Headmaster himself hands them a letter of recommendation, they'll see it fit not even as toilet paper.

-----------------------

End of Severus Snape POV

---------------------

Severus is sitting at the table not even bothering with the pretence of trying to study. Instead, he stares off into space completely unaware of anything around him.

It bothers him that he really can't make a choice in what is being asked of him.

Not for the lack of trying.

What bothers him on this particular day is that he can see the logicality of it all. Of what Malfoy's 'Lord' proclaims to fight against.

The oppression against whether a man is a Slytherin. In this day and age, the Wizarding world is still like it was in medieval times…politics and ideals. Conservative in the very strictest sense of the word.

However, Severus knows that all that is truly being done is switching the one idea of oppression for another. Which isn't exactly the way that things get done.

There exists the idea that in order to fight this oppression means to murder and pillage, creating a general fear to venture out in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds…

Severus sighs and runs his long potion/ink-stained fingers through his overly greasy, black hair.

It's obvious this so-called Lord will not be able to win this war unless he changes these ideas. Oppression ruled by fear hasn't worked in the Muggle world and, no doubt, will fail to work anywhere else.

But perhaps this Lord will change his ideas. Perhaps he will come to realize some things may work, but killing people for something as trivial as not having the fucked up genetics of an incestuous bloodline is not one of them.

------------------

During the time that Severus is being bothered by all these thoughts, Kingsley is sitting at his side working diligently at his homework.

Severus tilts his head to watch the boy work. His left hand is being used as a headrest as he just contemplates the young wizard to his right.

There is something about him that intrigues and tires Severus. Perhaps it's the fact that the young Ravenclaw is his opposite in every sense of the word.

Mild-mannered, handsome, someone who seems to be forever suspended in the time of divine sensuality…

While Severus himself is hot-tempered and hook-nosed, forever stuck in his own idea of hell…

"So, what do you plan to do?" Severus himself isn't used to the softness in his own voice.

Kingsley looks at him with his big brown, almond-shaped eyes. Obviously surprised that Severus had spoken to him. Perhaps a bit shocked that it wasn't an insult.

"Um…I was thinking of being an Auror," he says with a look of rightful pride, his big eyes the essence of innocence. Severus allows the corner of his mouth to tilt.

His eyes feel heavy. Like there is lead being weighed at the bottom. He feels this sadness in his chest, but for some reason it doesn't seem to him that he's really sad.

"What about you?" Kingsley says this up close and quietly to him. Like a frightened animal who, if spoken to, normally will run away.

Severus shifts his black eyes to stare at the slight shininess of Kingsley's nose and shrugs.

Kingsley smiles. A small smile that says more without words than what he's saying out loud.

"I think you'll be a scholar."

Severus lets out a huff of air from his nose.

At that moment, he thinks he can feel the caves that teenage acne have left on his skin. He can feel the dryness of his hands…

Kingsley tilts his head to go back to his work when Severus makes up his mind.

He uses his right hand to run itself down the smooth, darkest of dark skin on the boy's neck. Leans forward, tilting his head so as not to stab his nose into the poor boy in front of him.

Softly pressing his lips to the firm jaw with skin so dark he thinks of the times in history when African kings ruled on high and everything was simple.

-----------------------------

"So, Mr. Snape. Where do you plan to go, now that you are free of this _asylum_ as you call it?" Headmaster Dumbledore is looking at him over their tea cups. There is no twinkle in his eye.

Severus swirls the contents of the tea he only ever pretends to drink.

"I think you feign ignorance, sir." The Old Coot isn't an idiot. Despite whatever Severus always says.

"How so?" Dumbledore puts down his tea cup and stares hard at the greasy, black-haired young man before him. The long, beak-like nose has a streak of black hair falling across it.

"May I ask you something?" Severus ignores Dumbledore's question.

Frowning, Dumbledore nods.

"Why?" Severus' face is hidden by the way he bows his head.

"Why what?"

"Why did you let them get away with it?"

Dumbledore sighs.

"We've been through this, Severus. I don't wish for Mr. Lupin--"

"I'm not talking about Lupin. I don't care about Lupin. He didn't do a damned thing. I'm talking about those two fucks--"

"Language, Mr. Snape!"

Severus snaps. He slams his tea cup on the big desk and stands up. Not caring at all that he's scalded his hand.

"Mr. Snape!"

"Goodbye, Headmaster. And wonderful play that you've managed to create here," Severus says with a nasty smile. Thinking that all the hurt and betrayal he's ever felt at this school came from the inactions of this man.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dumbledore has a hardness in his eyes that tell Severus he knows that he, Severus, has been practicing Legilimency.

"Well, think about it, sir. An Example of the most typical ploy is to feign illness, procure medicine, and then sell it on the black market. What you do is give people a false charm of Goodness, assign them the guilt and then give them some way of overcoming that guilt." Severus pauses and knows that Dumbledore is indeed following his train of thought.

"For you, sir, being typical isn't your style. Instead, you must manipulate people to believe that you yourself are without prejudice or cynical pessimisms. Indeed, sir, I must take off my hat to you. After all, you perhaps are the greatest master at this game of cynical ploys."

With that Severus Snape. Greasy Git.

Leaves 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

3 YEARS AFTER TEA WITH HEADMASTER OLD COOT!

Severus likes it when he can see the way that handsome face contorts with a mixture of pain and pleasure when he drives himself into the willing, tight heat.

Everything about the dark skin that is in such deep contrast with his own… it makes this much more than it should be.

He leans down to kiss the fingers of the darkest of dark hands wrapped around his own. The knees on either side of him wrapping themselves around his scrawny waist. He still thrusts his hips in time with the body beneath him. They become faster as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh becomes muffled due to the moans and grunts from the two people on a beat-up, old mattress.

The breathing becomes moans that melt into cries and near screams. Severus clenches his teeth as the heat surrounding his hard arousal contracts...

"…Sevverusss…" The breathless hiss is what sends Severus over. Kingsley's beautiful, flawless body shuddering beneath him.

When he comes, he can smell the scents of their activity and all he can think is that this is what he had always wanted.

------------------

------------------

Severus Snape isn't the easiest person to get along with.

Kingsley knows that. They've been together effectively for three years.

Kingsley can remember every touch that Severus has laid upon him since that first time in the library.

Most days when he daydreams, he touches his jaw where he felt that first kiss.

He smiles and feels his heart break and swell at the same time.

Kingsley loves Severus. He knows that. Severus knows that.

He thinks Severus secretly loves him too.

After all, Severus worships his skin and bestows soft touches upon him. Sometimes when they aren't even talking or touching, Severus will stare at him and something in his eyes tells him that Severus is thinking all the wonderful thoughts that he has.

Yet, Kingsley isn't blind.

He knows that there are many things wrong with the picture he paints with Severus. And has painted since Severus was last at school.

When he looks at Severus, he sees dark bags underneath what are usually expressive eyes. But haven't been for a while. They are fathomless holes that tell Kingsley nothing.

Severus has a tangy smell to his skin that one only gets when they care not about their body. The smell of old sweat…

He has a dark demeanour to him now.

Kingsley knows that he has the Dark Mark. He's felt it. He's kissed it. He's accepted it.

Just as he accepts everything about Severus for the sake that it is Severus.

------------------

Kingsley has just finished Hogwarts and already he's been given his acceptance letter to go for the Basic Auror training at the Ministry for Magic.

He's proud of himself. He is about to do something he has always wanted to do.

When he tells Severus about the letter, the old boy just gives him one of his unfathomable looks that says nothing of what he's thinking and a detached 'Congratulations'.

Kingsley told his parents and family and received a big party in his honour.

------------------

He can tell that Severus is hiding something. Something big.

He knows this because it's been a couple of weeks since he and Severus have managed some time together.

They are lying in bed together at his newly rented flat. The bed isn't broken and nothing is the matter with the place. Just a normal one that any eighteen year old would have as they're trying to make it on their own. With modest furnishings.

However, compare it with the places that Kingsley has been visiting Severus in since he was a fifth-year and he finds it a luxury to lie on a comforter that smells of citrus lemon.

He's softly kissing the pale shoulder of his older lover. Tasting the tangy skin that wasn't like that when they were at Hogwarts. He breathes on the pale neck. The skin of the body beside him is slowly becoming more sallow than it was. The greasy hair becoming lankier than it was. The dirt and grim on both the fingers and hair somewhat disgust Kingsley…

It bothers Kingsley that he can never be disgusted by this man who's been his love since before Severus even knew he existed.

It bothers him that he allows himself to fall into this otherworldly daze with Severus when it's obvious that they are on completely different sides of the spectrum…

"You remember Potter and his fuckin' minions?" Kingsley starts. He finds it disconcerting when Severus swears since it is a rare occurrence.

"Yes. What about them?" Kingsley is honestly confused. It's been two years since either has ever found reason to bring up Severus' old tormentors.

Severus lets one of his unpleasant smiles grow on his face. He wraps his too skinny arms around the much more muscular Kingsley and pulls him close to his chest.

Kingsley can feel the heat of his cheek against the side of his head as he breathes in the distinct, musky scent of his Severus.

"Do you remember how I used to say I would get them back one day?" Kingsley suckles slightly on the bobbing Adam's apple in front of him.

He nods.

The arms around him tighten as the skinny hairless legs wrap around his highly toned, muscled ones. Under the comforter, it feels so good to have himself wrapped around Severus.

But it's the words in his ear that make him shiver.

"That day is coming."

Kingsley doesn't want to think of the implication of what the words may mean in the future.

But as he feels the jutting spine of his lover, he knows that one day he might have to.

----------------------

Kingsley can recall the first time Severus touched him.

He can remember every detail of when Severus had taken him as his official lover.

He can remember every moment that he has ever had with this pale, near ghost of a man; the one that has become more of a cold, hollowed out shell. As he sleeps beside him, he can't help but feel this hollowness himself--that he's missed something. That he's missed something that has made him lose the Severus he had taken to crushing on in school, to winning a Severus that is vindictive and uncaring.

"…My African Prince…" When Severus wakes up from his nightmares, he calls Kingsley this.

Kingsley always allows himself to think of these words when he thinks of what Severus is and what he is.

An Auror with a Death Eater.

How odd.

-----------------------

----------------------

MEMORIES… Severus:

Severus can remember the fist time he made love to Kingsley. How awkward it was.

He fumbled through his own adolescent lust and tried to give the African boy something. All the while being too rough or doing it wrong.

It was only five days after the incident in the library where he was caught by that sneak Wormtail and would spend the rest of the month until he graduated being taunted and bullied.

He remembers when he kissed Kingsley, his nose got in the way and squished up to his face uncomfortably while Kingsley tried to manoeuvre both their faces so that the nose wouldn't bother them. It would take more than the first time that Severus and Kingsley are intimate to correct this.

When Severus went to take off both of their clothes, he suddenly was caught by shame at the look of his own body. He wasn't feeling good about this at all while Kingsley shed off his clothes with ease. His body being finely toned and showing signs of becoming one of those types of bodies that would one day ripple with muscle.

When Severus found his own organ taken into a rather big, dark skinned hand, he found that he was ready to take that and nothing else.

However, one look at the impressive size of Kingsley's own made Severus resolve to make this beautiful African boy his.

Even if it meant making his claim in an abandoned dungeon classroom with a badly transfigured bed.

The first time he brought his hand to touch Kingsley as the boy had already touched him, he found a sound that would take him an eternity to get used to hearing.

A gargled out sound that was obviously a failed attempt at saying his name.

Severus had made the mistake of letting out one of his barking laughs.

Which made Kingsley jump back away from him with a nasty offended look.

They both eventually made it to the bed with the idea of anymore foreplay driven from their minds.

When they had arranged themselves, he found that Kingsley was willingly submitting to being dominated by him. There really hadn't been any question about it.

That's when he found he had no idea how to proceed. He had read beforehand that at this point there were a couple of ways to proceed.

Crawling back so that his face was aligned with Kingsley's deep arousal, he decided to use one of the methods that he didn't think he would enjoy but at least Kingsley would.

Taking a lick at the salty precome, he found that it tasted unpleasantly a little like urine. But when he hears the gasps and guttural noises that Kingsley makes, he continues to do what he doesn't really want to do.

When he finally ventures to take the cock head into his mouth, Kingsley jerks and ends up shoving his cock into Severus' unprepared mouth--causing him to gag and cough for a couple of moments. Kingsley was about to get up when Severus pushes him back down and continues trying to do what he was intent upon. This time placing his hands so as to hold down the other boy's hips.

When Kingsley was going to come, Severus got up.

"…W..Wh..What are you doing?" Severus effectively ignored him.

He retrieved a phial of oily lubricant that he had brewed. It would enhance the pleasurable sensations of this experience.

At least, that's what he'd brewed it to do. Though this will be the first time he would have a chance to prove it.

Taking a pillow, telling Kingsley to lift up and slipping it beneath him, Severus weighs what to do next.

He takes one of his fingers and coats it with the gooey stuff in the phial and brings it down to the middle of the smooth, dark cheeks. Slipping it into a place that he finds disgusting but vital for this experience.

Slipping it in is easier said than done with the tight rings pushing him out and Kingsley shaking in painful discomfort.

The discomfort becomes greater but Severus puts down the phial and uses that hand to stroke Kingsley in time, eventually giving up and going down to give him oral again.

When he does, Kingsley forgets what must be a burning sensation in his arse.

Severus works diligently and when he thinks that he's done enough, his mouth lets Kingsley cock go with a pop and begins the next phase.

Slicking up his own arousal, he centres himself at the arsehole and pushes. It's hard because Kingsley's body is rejecting him and he's fighting his own battles with the heat and tightness.

Finally, he gets impatient and just shoves himself all the way in, not really paying attention to Kingsley's cry of pain as he tries to adjust to the suddenness of what he's feeling.

He opens his eyes, breathing heavily, to find that there are tears on Kingsley's face. He squints to see that there is a wound on his hand from where he bit it.

Severus moves his hand to Kingsley's cock and starts to stroke it back to some sort of hardness.

As he does that, he starts to move a little inside of Kingsley. Trying to set a pace. It's hard because he doesn't want to hurt Kingsley anymore, while at the same time he's trying not to give in to the urge to just pound into the delicious, nearly dry heat.

Again the thrusts are getting shallower. He tries harder to get Kingsley to go with him. He shifts his thrusts to try and find the prostate gland that he's heard about.

By the time he's found it, he's too close to orgasm to make this anything to Kingsley.

When he comes, he makes sure to use Kingsley's name as he's done nothing else this night.

He watches with a glazed look as Kingsley brings himself off afterwards.

-------------------

Severus remembers what it was like to spend the next two weeks taking Kingsley in every way, all over the school. Getting better at doing it with more practice.

Kingsley knew he didn't (still doesn't) like to give oral. So when they are about to do penetration, he makes sure to take advantage of Severus' willing mouth.

Though he never comes that way.

Severus enjoyed more blow jobs than he thought he would ever be capable of. Though only a select few times in their history of intimacy has Kingsley penetrated him. Kingsley knows that Severus likes to watch him as he gets himself off.

The way that the African boy's skin is so perfect compared to his own. Sometimes Severus forgets that Kingsley is a real person and falls into this fantasy of someone surreal.

He likes it when he can look down and find Kingsley intent on his arousal. The way that those dark lips stretch around his pale purple cock. The shiny head glinting in the pale candlelight. Severus caresses it with his sickly pale hand.

----------------

----------------

MEMORIES…Kingsley:

In the last two years of Kingsley's schooling, they did have correspondence when Kingsley was at school.

Not love notes.

Neither would ever be the type to do that.

Instead, it was more about information and basically a long distance tutoring.

Kingsley thought it was a bit weird that someone like Snape would care about his schooling but he did. Kingsley also thought it strange that Headmaster Dumbledore had taken to talking to him a lot more those two years.

He thinks it was because the Headmaster wanted to know what Severus was saying to him. In fact, the man once commented on asking what sort of relationship he had with Mr. Snape.

"Just a friend, sir," he replied with a wary feeling.

"Just a friend?" The Headmaster wanted to know more. But Kingsley had already been told to be careful when talking about feelings or personal things around the Headmaster.

"Yes, sir."

The Headmaster nodded and smiled, asking him how his Head Boy duties were going for him.

-----------------------

Le Fin.

We all know what happens after wards. 


End file.
